Nature Princess Adopt
by Mrs.Brialla Lerman
Summary: Bella was never really human. Her name is Izzy. She was the goddess of natures daughter. She can controle the elements and do other cool things. The Cullen's never came back in New Moon. What happens when they meet up 200 years later.
1. Chapter 1Damn School

**Hey guys I bet your wonder what happened to that other person writing this story. Well they gacve it back to the original owner and I adopted it from her. The first few chapters are going to be the ones already written so those of you who haven't read it will be caught up and then I will continue the story. But until then, enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 1- Damn School**

Its been 200 years. 200 years since my family left me. 200 years since my supposed death. 200 years since my soul shattered. 200 years since I was Isabella Marie Swan. 200 years since the once love of my life left me.

When they left I thought my life was over. That there was nothing left to live for, and within a week that's how my life was. My mother and step father were in a car accident and didn't survive. Charlie went into depression shortly after that and cared less and less about life. I came home on night to find his body on the couch with a bottle of pills on the table. He didn't even think it was worth it to stay alive for me. He committed suicide to get away from me, and he left me completely and utterly alone. There was nothing left and I didn't care about anything. I became depressed and even changed my name to Izzy

But you see, I'm no ordinary human. I never have been. My mother sent me to live with humans to learn there ways and yada, yada, yada. So now I've been pissed at her for the past few hundred years. My mother is the goddess of nature, so I can control the elements and weather. I always have been able to and I'm also Immortal with heightened senses, speed, strength, ect. Oh, and the funniest part, I could talk to animals and plants. I'd love to see the Cullen's now. When they left, they never realized that I could kill them with one thought. One simple flame.

They were lucky I didn't lose control around them. If I get mad or if someone sneaks up on me then I cant control the dangerous and animal side of me. When I lose it my hair turns black and my eyes turn light purple. I look really cool but I am really dangerous in that form.

I've spent the past fifty or so years traveling around Texas and New Mexico. The weather was so bipolar that I would have to hide one second and go outside the next. One of my favorite things about the south, I picked up an accent. You know how everyone wishes that they could have an accent of their choice, well I've always wanted a southern one.

Right now I was running through the forest in Forks. Yeah I know I hated it here, but after a while I kind of missed it. I was lucky enough that Charlie's house was currently for sale and I bought it.

So here I am. In Forks, Washington. My own personal hell. And the worst thing about this. I had school tomorrow.

Ugh! That means homework and guys eye fucking me all throughout class. My mind started to drift and I thought of Edward. That stupid fuck. I mean, its not like I loved the guy, because I really didn't. They could have at least been nicer. To be truthful I really missed them all. But I cant see them because those fuckers left me!

I climbed a tree and sat on the branch. I really needed to calm down. I touched the tree with a gentle brush of my hand.

"Do you mind if I sit up here to relax?" I asked it. I could feel its happiness.

"Of course my princess, if you don't mind me asking, what is bothering you?" it asked me back. I mentally groaned. Why were all plants so reasonable and caring? All they wanted was for me to be happy. And why do they still call me princess? Its not like I speak to my mother anymore.

"Its okay. I was just thinking about one of my families leaving me. I really miss them" A small tear escaped my eyes and I quickly wiped it away.

"I am so sorry my princess. That must be horrible. You stay here as long as you would like" it told me before it started gently moving its leaves to catch the wind and making a calm noise. I lied down and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up just as the sun was starting to rise. I smiled and sighed in relaxation. I loved being in nature. It was so relaxing and nothing to worry about...

OH SHIT SCHOOL STARTS IN A HOUR!

I quickly ran back to the house and got dressed. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a red tight shirt that said 'Back off bitchez' in silver writing on the front. I also put on red 4 inch high heals. I messed my hair up a bit then put on dark gray eye shadow, black eye liner, and mascara. I had red lipstick on and a little blush on my cheeks since I don't get shy anymore so goodbye blushing.

I walked out to my black Ducati at a human speed and got on. I used to drive cars but they weren't very fun. I got to the school within only a few minutes and the second I pulled in I heard murmurs about me and I saw the guys already eye fucking me. Damn people, read the shirt. It wasn't even a minute into my first day at school and I already was the talk of the town. I heard a girl sitting on a table balancing a cup of coffee on her knee as she spoke to her friends. She had fake blond hair and loads of makeup on. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top that ended about at her belly button.

"Oh my god just look at her, she is such a slut. She better not steal all the guys and give them STD's and crap. For all we know she'll sleep with all the teacher for an A in class" she told them with a laugh.

I smirked over at her and made her coffee hotter then had the wind pick up. Her coffee fell of her knee and landed in her lap and she screamed. I laughed and kept walking.

I got off my bike and walked to the office to get my schedule. The guy working at the desk looked in his mid twenties. Oh this is gana be fun. I walked up to him with a sexy smile playing on my lips. His eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head. I looked him I'm the eyes.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. This is my first day and I need to pick up my schedule" I said to him with another smile.

"Uh...Yes, Ms. Swan. Okay here is your schedule and if you need anything just tell me" He said really quickly for a human.

"Thanks" I said before leaving.

I looked at my schedule. I had English first so I started walking to that class. I entered the room and the class was quiet as always and you all know what the guys were doing. I walked up to the teacher, Ms. Mica I remembered her name. I gave her my slip and she signed it.

"Ah Isabella we have been waiting for you. Please introduce yourself to the class" she told me. I really hated it when teacher made me do this.

"My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Izzy" when I said that I saw someone's head snap up and my eyes met a pair of golden ones. Oh shit the Cullen's cant be here. "Uh...I'm 18 and I live alone because my parents died last year in a car accident" I finished, not really paying attention to what I was saying. I was distracted by the golden eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Shit" I whispered to low for humans to hear. He kept starring at me with shock and a longing. Why the hell should he give a crap if I'm here or not. He's the one that left me. Just then the Ms. Mica spoke up.

"Okay Isabella, Please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen in the back" she told me and I was numb. If he was here then that means that the rest of his family is here. I missed them all. I missed my family. I know they left me and that I should hate them but I missed them.

I walked over and sat down in the desk next to Fuckward fully aware that he was starring at me the whole time. I glared at him as I sat down. I decided to screw with him a bit. When I was sitting I ripped out a piece of paper and started writing. and passed it to him.

(**Bold=Bella **_Italic=Edward_)

**Long time not see Eddie. What's up?**

_Bella, how are you alive?_

**You didn't answer my question**

_My life has sucked. I've been depressed for the past two hundred years and the family is falling apart. Alice and Jasper got a divorce, Emmett isn't joking around anymore. Rose cries all the time. the Carlisle and Esme never leave their room. Now will you tell me how the hell you are alive? What are you, you obviously aren't human anymore._

**No shit Sherlock...Wow I thought Vamps were supposed to be smart, not dumb as hell**

I was tired of this conversation. I looked around to make sure that none of the humans were looking before placing my hand on the note and burning the paper into ash. I hear Fuckward gasp and I just smiled I decided that I would get this douche in some trouble and have some fun on the way. I lifted my hand and made the wing gently carry the scent of ash towards the teacher then she turned around and franticly looked for the source of the smell.

"Mr. Cullen, burning object in my class will not be tolerated. Go to the office this instant" she told him with a cold voice. Just then the bell rang and I grabbed my bag.

"Later Bitchez" I whispered to Edward as he stood there starring at me in shock.

I didn't have class with any of the Cullen's yet but it was only lunchtime. I walked into the cafeteria and quickly looked around. I didn't want to sit with any of the humans and luckily the Cullen's ant here yet. I looked over at the lunch line, wow...none of that food even looks edible. For some reason I'm vegetarian now. I think its just me starting to take after my mother.

With a sigh I went outside and walked into the forest then sat down and leaned against a tree. I waved my hand over a small pile of dirt and an apple tree sprouted to full size but did' bare fruit yet. I heard multiple gasps behind me and turned around quickly while throwing fire to form a cage around the intruders. I felt my eyes and hair change color.

"Bella, let us out" someone that I recognized as Rosalie yell. Oh yeah, I forgot that fire would kill them in a second. With a flick of my wrist the fire disappeared and they were all starring at me. I was still in my dangerous form and they didn't know what to do.

"Why have you followed me?" I asked/growled at them in a deadly calm voice. Jasper growled at me to show that he didn't like me talking to his family that way but I wasn't taking that. I growled back at him in an even deadlier and menacing way that told him I wasn't having any of that crap.

"B-Bella?" Emmett said in a low scared voice. I looked around at all of them. They were all scared except Jasper who was crouched protectively in front of his family, always the fighter. I looked at Alice, my best friend, my sister. Even she was scared. I stepped back a few feet and took deep breaths to calm myself and felt myself change back. I walked over to my apple tree and touched one of the branches where an apple immediately grew. I climbed a tree and looked at them all with regret in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that" I told them. Jasper could feel my regret and got out or his crouch. Out off all the Cullen's he was the only one that I never hated. He had such a hard life and it wasn't his fault he attacked me. I felt a tear make its way down my cheek and I closed my eyes. I had almost killed the closest thing I have ever had to a family. I felt the branch shake as someone sat on it with me and lifted my face to look at them. Jasper had such sorrow in his eyes because he knew how I felt. He pulled me into his chest as I cried for a few minutes before pulling away and jumping off the tree.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys again, but what the fuck are you all doing here?" I asked. All of them eyes widened when I said 'fuck'. They only knew the sensitive and shy Bella. Not the bitchy independent one. They had a lot to get used to.

"We should be asking you the same question darlin'. And what the hell are you?" Jasper asked while jumping off the tree and joining his family. I gave them an evil smile.

"I'm exactly the same as I was two hundred years ago. Nothing has changed" I told them. That's all I said to them. I turned started to walk away but I felt someone grab my arm.

"What do ya mean darlin'?" he asked. Oh god that drawl could make even the virgin Mary swoon.

"Listen here Major, to be completely serious I cant make a dramatic exit with you talking' to me with that drawl and makin' me wana jump you right here" Wow did I really just say that. They all looked completely shocked for a second before I turned and started to walk away again. I turned back quickly and said "Wow is that why the guys are always throwing themselves at me? It's gata be hard on ya, right Jazz? Well I'm getting bored of this. Later Cullen's. See ya later Major" I gave him a little seductive smile and continued walking and none of them stopped me. They were so used to the shy I'll-be-the-nicest-person-in-the-world girl. Well now they need to get used to the bitchy sneaky and sarcastic Bella.

Lunch was now over so I started walking to my next class. I noticed that I didn't see the Cullen's for the rest of the day. They must have gone home to tell Carlisle and Esme. I wonder how they would react. When school was over I quickly left, trying to avoid the guys all asking me out.

I was tired but I had something I needed to do. I drove up to a T-shirt store that I came to often. I had a special shirt in mind to wear tomorrow. And Eddie was most likely going to hate it.

I was exhausted when I got home and decided to just go relax. I walked up to my room and lied down on the bed and let my mind wander. Was I happy to see the Cullen's? Yes I was. Was I still pissed at them? Hell yes. Did I still love Edward? No I didn't love that douche. But there was one little dilemma in my 'get back at the Cullen's plan.

I was falling for my ex's brother. This couldn't turn out very well.

**Just to let ya'll know Imma do all of the rewritten capters tonight and tomorrow to get them out of the way**

**Please review so I know if you actually want me to continue to write the story. THANKS!**

**XOXO**

** Bri**


	2. Chapter 2New Shirt

** Chapter2-New Shirt**

JPOV (Jasper)

throughout school I've been hearing all the guys talking about the new girl and how she' so ho and amazing ect. During my 2nd period class that I had with Edward I could feel emotions clashing and rolling off of him in waves. I felt confusion, love, longing, hope, fear, and regret. I have no idea what could cause him to feel all of these but I must say that this is better than his usual depressed emo self.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I whispered too low for humans to hear. He looked at me and the look on his face was conflicted. Debating weather to tell me or not. Finally, after a mini battle inside him, he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'll tell you at lunch" He said and turned away. His anxiety spiked. Something was worrying him and I had every intention to find out.

At lunchtime I found Edward standing against the wall outside and the rest of the family was there too. Alice looked at me with joy. I knew she already knew what was going on.. I felt excitement, love, regret, longing and it was all for someone else. Only a few years after we left Bella we found out that we had more of a bother/sister relationship not a romantic one.

"What's up Eddie?" Emmett asked playfully but Edward was barley paying attention to anything. He was in his own little world

"Bella's back" he whispered. We all looked at him like he had grown another head. What was he talking about. That's impossible.

"That's not possible, she's dead" I told him. I sent him calming waves so help him but he let out a low growl.

"She is alive and she is here now" He said

We heard a human walking behind us and we all turned around instinctually. We were all silent as we saw that it was Bella walking into the forest. I heard Alice squeal in happiness that she gets her friend back but the rest of us were completely shocked. When she was out of sight we looked at each other.

"Should we follow her?" Rosalie asked

"I say we do, but she probably hates us. We did leave her without saying bye" Emmett's voice was louder than we wanted and could easily draw attention to us.

"So it's decided. Let's go" Alice said.

With that we all ran into the woods until we caught up to her. We stayed out of her sight and just watched her. She was beautiful. Her hair looked lighter than in used to and her eyes were still the same color but had a hint of green in them now. She walked over to a tree and sat down against it's trunk. She looked around quickly then waved her hand through the air. I felt confusion from my family, then out of nowhere a tree started to sprout from the ground. I grew until it was full sized but didn't have any fruit on it yet. My family and me were so amazed that we all let out a gasp but instantly regretted it.

She got up, too quickly for a human, and went into a crouch. Her hair turned midnight black and her eyes turned a vibrant light purple. She looked dangerous but beautiful at the same time. This wasn't our Bella. She looked exotic. She threw her hand out, as if she was throwing something at us and we were instantly surrounded by a wall of flames. Everyone was scared but I had to be the strong one. I was actually the oldest out of everyone besides Carlisle so I had to protect them. I went into a protective crouch and let out a low predatory growl.

"Bella, let us out!" I heard Rosalie yell. We were all scared. She straightened up and looked at us. Five vampires that are highly flammable that are surrounded must have looked bad on her part. She flicked her wrist and the flames instantly disappeared. Everyone was shocked.

"Why have you followed me?" she growled at us. Okay if I thought I was scared before now I was freaked the hell out. I growled loudly at her and she growled back even fiercer.

"B-Bella?" Emmett asked. He was really scared and worried that's something had happened to his sister. She looked at us individually, talking in how we were acting. She looked shocked and took a few steps back, and started to take deep breaths to calm herself. I sent her calming waves to help and it was working. Her hair changed back to the lush brown it was supposed to be and when she opened her eyes they were normal. She walked over to the apple tree and touched a branch and an apple grew. She then climbed a bigger tree and sat down on the highest limb.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that" she whispered. What does she mean lose control. I could feel her regret and it made me feel horrible about growling at her when she was only protecting herself. I got out of my crouch and looked at her. A lone tear made its way slowly down my angels cheek. Wait, what the hell. Why did I just call her my angel. I quickly looked over at Edward and he glared at me. I didn't care what he thought, she was hurting. I climbed up the tree in a fraction of a second. I pulled her into a hug and she sobbed for a little while before backing away. I could see the thanks in her eyes. She then jumped off the branch and landed as gracefully as a jungle cat.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys again, but what the fuck are ya'll doing here?" she said. I raised an eyebrow at that. Our little Bella has grown up and got a damn sexy drawl to go with her new self. Even though I don't want to admit it, totally turned on. Shit dude stop it. This is your sister. I jumped off the branch and landed near my family

"We should be asking you the same question darlin'. And what the hell are you?" I said in a calm tone. Shit! Why did I just call her darlin'?

She gave us an evil smile before answering "I'm exactly the same as I was two hundred years ago. Nothing has changed" she said. What does that mean. She couldn't be human because she would be dead. That means she wasn't human when we knew her. She was never human in the first place.

She turned away and started walking back to the school but I grabbed her arm and kept her there

"What do ya mean darlin'?" I asked she turned back to me and I felt traces of lust coming off of her. Or maybe I was just projecting. Shit I just called her darlin' again. She shouldn't think anything's wrong. I've called plenty of people that before.

"Listen here Major, to be completely serious I cant make a dramatic exit with you talking' to me with that drawl and makin' me wana jump you right here" Wow. Did she really want me or was it just joking around? And her calling me Major just turned me on even more. "Wow is that why the guys are always throwing themselves at me? It's gata be hard on ya, right Jazz? Well I'm getting bored of this. Later bitchez. See ya later Major" she gave me a seductive smile that made me want to jump her right there. She turned around then kept walking. I was rooted to the ground.

"Damn! What happened to our innocent little Bella?" Emmett asked

"I have no idea Emmett. What do you think happened after we left?" I asked him even though everyone knew that she wasn't innocent anymore because we crushed her. She wasn't the innocent girl we had left. She was changed.

"We have to go tell Carlisle and Esme" Rose said

We all ran back to the school and got in the car. The car ride was silent. No one wanted to say anything, there was really nothing to say. We pulled into the house and Carlisle and Esme were already standing there waiting for us.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked. He knows that we would only leave school if it was an emergency.

"Bella's what wrong" Em said with a sad voice.

"What do you mean son? Bella's died a long time ago. We left her so she would be safe" He reassured us. We had left to protect her and it devastated our family. I heard Edward growl at Alice.

"What are you hiding from me?" He asked/growled her

"What's going on" Esme asked in a worried voice. I could feel guilt and regret coming off of her.

"She's hiding something from me" He told her. I ran over to Alice and made her look at me.

"Alice, what is it" I asked. Her voice was scratchy and she stuttered at parts.

"Well, after we left I kept getting visions of notes that Bella was writing me. She would write notes. She knew I would see. She would explain how she was doing and what was-what was happening. Her best friend Jacob became a werewolf and wasn't allowed to see her anymore. She was riding motorcycles and going cliff diving because it made her feel better. Renee and Phill d-died in a car accident a few days after we left. She was already so sad and depressed from us leaving but she said Charlie became depressed and-" her voice cut off and she fell to the ground shaking with dry sobs. I looked over at Edward who had a horrified expression on his face. He had already seen the whole story in Alice's thoughts.

"What happened" I asked in a low voice.

"Bella came home one day and found Charlie dead on the couch and a bottle of pills next to him. He committed suicide and that left Bella all alone. Alice checked into the school records and it shows her getting caught drinking and doing drugs. She dropped out only two months after we left" He said. He was in so much pain. There was regret-so much regret and he blamed himself for not being there for her when she needed him the most.

"That's why she hates us. We were her only family and we left her" Rose said.

"We destroyed her" Emmett whispered

""Its all our fault" Esme cried out and collapsed with dry sobs and Carlisle was at her side comforting her.

"Its going to be okay" He told her, but there was doubt coming from him. He didn't even believe his own words. All of us knew that it was most defiantly not going to be okay. Everyone was feeling so much sorrow and hate that Edward made them leave. I could feel their hate and I consumed by it.

"God damn it Edward! This is all your fault! We're lucky she didn't just kill us when she had the chance! Did you see her? Did you see how much pain she was in? You don't know! I felt it all! She hates every single one of us! I'm the only one that she will even talk to because I know what she went through! I could fell it all! I could feel her pain. I could feel how much she hated us! We all lost one of the only people that we have all ever loved because you're such a selfish bastard and made us leave! I hope that whatever happed or happens you know its all your fault!" I yelled at him. Emmett was instantly beside me and held me back so that I wouldn't attack him.

"O-Kay. What do you mean by 'We're lucky she didn't just kill us when she had the chance'" Carlisle asked.

We told him the story from the moment we saw here to the things she could do. When we told him how she changed and her powers he was shocked. Then when I told him what she said about not changing he was speechless.

"I always knew there was something about her. She was too quiet and had no self preservation. It just turns out that we were always the one in danger" he said.

"What now?" Alice asked. They all looked at me since I was the one she would talk to. I looked around and met each one of their eyes.

"The question is, what the hell is she" I told them.

BPOV (Bella)

I woke up from my dream and sat up quickly in my bed. I put my hand on my chest and tried to calm my breathing.

Shit! Did I just dream about sleeping with Jasper?

That was probably one of the best dreams I have ever head but still scared me. Did he feel the same way about me and if so, could I forgive the rest of his family? I looked at the clock. Damn it was 3 am. I don't have to sleep a lot but sometimes I could sleep for days depending how tired I am. I got dressed in Black denim shorts with rips in hem and black 4 inch heels. I put a purple tank top over a black one. The purple shirt had silver writing that said 'Eddie Cullen is my bitch'. I had it made yesterday. I straightened my hair and put black eye shadow around my eyes like a gothic smoky eye. I put black eyeliner and for the hell of it I put purple mascara only on the ends of my lashes. That looked cool.

It was only about 4 now. Why do I have to have super speed. Why cant I just be really slow?

I put on a jacket so I wouldn't get my new favorite shirt dirty and walked into the forest. I walked for a long time too just walk. The trees eventually ended and I stepped into a meadow. Oh shit! This was Edwards meadow. It was so dried up and dead. It was so sad. The grass and flowers were crying out to me. The animals that lived around were also calling out to me because they had nothing to eat since the plants were dying. They needed my help. They wanted to live. There was so much sorrow from all of them. I fell to the ground and started to cry. It was too much.

I heard a noise behind me and saw the whole Cullen clan. They were all there including Carlisle and Esme. The parents that didn't want me. They were with my brothers and sisters that grew tired of me. They hated me and I hated them. Jasper was the only one that was ever forgiven because I knew how hard he tried to live with me there. He could have left them whenever he wanted and moved on but he stayed. He ran over to me and pulled me onto his lap and held me like a child while I cried.

"Bella?" He asked. I pushed him away and stood up.

"Stop calling me that" I growled at him

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked

"My name's not Bella anymore. Its Izzy. Its been Izzy since you all left me" I growled at them and they all flinched. I could still hear the plants calling out to me for help. A mountain lion came out of the forest and walked over to me. All the Cullen's looked at me as if I was crazy because I wasn't running. Jasper was instantly at my side ready to kill it but I put my hand out and touched the lions muzzle. The lion was skinny, and I felt bad.

"Princess, please help us. We all love this meadow and don't want to leave the area but it is causing all of us to die off" He told me. I heard the words but all the Cullen's were able to hear was a whimper coming from him.

"I'll help I promise. Just step back because this is going to use a lot of energy and I don't want you near. Make sure no one else is here" I told him. I was speaking in English so the Cullen's only had a one sided conversation. The lion nodded and ran off into the forest.

"You might want to step back" I told Jasper who was still standing right next to me. He did as I said and walked over to his family. I looked at all of their confused expressions and smiled. I stood in the center of the clearing and gathered my energy. It felt as if the worlds energy was rushing through me. Anyone around me could actually see green radiating off of me like a shield. When I had enough I released it and was rewarded by the meadow being restored to perfect health. I fell to the ground. My muscled ached slightly but I would be okay in a few minutes.

"What just happened?" I heard Carlisle murmur. I smiled at him and started to get up.

"Yeah, sorry. It takes a lot out of me to heal an area this big" I told them

I stood up and stumbled but Edward was there and caught me. He was holding my arm to make sure I wouldn't fall again and I was tired of this. I tried to get away while only using human strength. I didn't want them to know I was stronger than them but this wasn't working.

"Let go of me" I told him fiercely.

"No. You're just going to fall again like you used to" He told me. That was the final straw. He did not have to bring up my life back then. I changed into my natural form (that's her dangerous form...sorry forgot to mention that). I let out a deadly snarl and snapped my fingers. A wall of flames instantly ignited around his form.

Okay I admit, I needed to get better control of myself. But It was just so fun when I get to be a complete bitch and they think its only because of me losing control. But sometimes I just feel like changing. It just felt so natural. As if the dangerous side of me was the real me.

I started walking towards him "You know, I'm really getting sick of you" I said

"Bella, stop this" He said to me in a stern voice. I laughed at that.

"Do you really think you can tell me what to do. I'm stronger than you. I'm faster than you, and I'm a hell of a lot more deadly than you. I can take down the whole Volturi guard by myself. And here you are, still telling me what to do. You are so lucky that I didn't just kill you two hundred years ago" I said to him.

"Bella please, stop this. You're not like this. This isn't who you are" He said in a desperate tone. He was worried that I would kill him. I could hear his family telling me to stop but I ignored them. I didn't care what they thought. I was too far gone. I was to pissed at him to care if I hurt him.. Well that is until I heard someone speak up.

"Izzy stop it!" someone said with so much force that I actually turned to see who it was. My back had been turned to the Cullen's since I lost it so this is the first time they saw me and I heard Esme let out a small whimper in fear. This wasn't the child she left. I wasn't the same child that they had left.

"What did you say Major?" I asked him in a cold and deadly voice. He walked forward until we were only a foot away.

"I told you to stop it" He said in such a fierce tone that his own family stepped back. They were even scared. The general in him wanted to be the strongest. It needed to be in control of everyone and right now I was a threat. It seems I'm not the only one with a deadly side. "You need to calm down so we can talk and be rational about this. We don't need you putting us all in fire cages every time we piss you off" He said.

I rolled my eyes at that "Fine, whatever" I said and took a few deep breaths and I felt him helping calm me. I felt myself change back again.

" 'Kay, happy? I'm back to normal. Are ya'll done bitchin' 'bout how I lose control? I'm calm and everything's normal" I reassured them. Their posture relaxed slightly but they were still on guard because of what I could do.

"Well now that you're calm can you let me out of this cage" Eddie said. I looked at his frightened face and laughed.

"Oh, you thought I just put you in there while I was out of control. Well Eddie, I've wanted to put you in there since the first time we met" I told him. He looked at me shocked. Did they not listen to what I said before.

"So its true then. You have never been human" Carlisle said. I looked him in the eyes

"Yep, never have been never will be" I told him with a smile.

"So what are you" He asked me. I smiled and took out my phone and looked at the time.

"Ugh, look at the time. We gata get to school" I groaned, effectively avoiding the conversation. I stole a quick glance and Jasper. He looked miserable. He always did near his family.

"We should all be going then if you are all going to get there on time. Be-Izzy, would you come over to our house after school so we can talk?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Not like I have anything else to do besides making guys do things. Its fun seducing people into doing things for you" I said with a laugh. I made them think I had the humans have sex with me. But in truth I would just have them do little chores for me. Oh well, let them think what they want. Yeah, like I've said before. I'm a bitch. They looked at me in shock then nodded. They all turned around and started walking but right before they were gone I grabbed Jaspers hand.

"Can I talk to you? I'll take you to school, don't worry" I asked. He looked at his family and nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing darlin'. Let's go" he said and I started walking into the direction of the house. I looked over at him. He was wearing a black shirt, dark wash genes, and black cowboy boots. Damn he looked hot. Damn it, empath standing right next to you.

"Darlin' if your lust gets any higher I'll guarantee you that we will never make it to school" He told me while looking at my outfit. I felt my lust spike significantly.

"Are you aware that you are projecting, Major?" I asked him and smiled.

He looked down "What did you wasn't to talk to me about?" he asked quietly. I shrugged.

"Eh...I really don't know. You just always look so miserable when you're with your family and I thought you would like being away from them" I told him. That wasn't the entire truth but I had noticed that he looked miserable with them.

"Its been like that since we left. Everyone is so depressed and sad. It just annoys me. If they regret it, then why did they make us leave" he explained. I looked at him.

"Well I also wanted to show you my bike" I said with a smile in my voice. He looked at me.

"Who the hell would give you a bike? How haven't you died yet if you keep doing these things?" he asked jokingly. I laughed.

"Race ya home" I said and ran.

I got there first and ran to my room and grabbed my backpack. It was warm enough that I didn't need my jacket anymore. I took it off which revealed my shirt that had been hidden all morning. I bet the rest of the Cullen kids would like my shirt. I walked out to my bike and saw Jasper standing by it. He looked at me and then at my shirt.

"Love the shirt" he said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Well lets see what Eddie thinks" I said then walked towards the bike.

"You ride this?" He asked. I gave him a seductive smile.

"Yeah, so?" I asked

He looked at me."I'm driving" He said suddenly.

"Aw hell no" I said and walked over to him. He gave me a suborn look.

"I'm driving" He said. I thought about it. I would be able to have my arms around him without drawing suspicion from him. He got onto the bike and looked at me

"Get your ass on here darlin' before I make ya get on" He told me.

"Nope" I said childishly.

"Please" He said and his lip pouted out. Damn he looked so cute like that.

"Okay fine, damn it" I mumbled. I walked over and got on behind him.

"I hate you" I said

"No you don't" He said confidently

"Yes I do, I really hate you" I said again.

"Nope" He said and sped up and we were on our way to school.

This was going to be an interesting day


	3. Chapter 3SULNFLOWER

**Chapter3-SUNFLOWER**

BPOV

The whole way to the school I held onto Jasper. My arms weren't around his torso like  
their supposed to be, but instead they were wrapped around his lower waist.

We pulled into the school and Almost instantly it was full of gossip that me and Jazz were going out. I smiled. We got off the bike and walked over to where the rest of the Cullen's were standing at Eddies Volvo. As I walked up they were all reading my shirt. Edward frowned while the rest of his family started laughing. I smiled at them.

"Wow Bells, love the shirt" Emmett said while still laughing

"Really?" I asked innocently. I played with the hem of it "Yeah, I had it made yesterday" I said with an innocent smile.

Rosalie looked at me "Since when are you actually fun?" she asked. They looked at her in shock from her question. I laughed.

"Ya'll can calm down I'm not gana kill ya. But to answer your question I've learned not to let people run over me and I learned the best way to do that is be a bitch" I concluded. Their eyes widened and I rolled my eyes.

Alice skipped up to me "So are you going to come over after school?" she asked.

"You already know the answer to that" I said to her.

"Yay" she squealed. I couldn't help but smile.

"So now ya'll know I'm comin' over to the house" a asked. They wanted to ask something. I just knew it.

"Bella, why do you have a southern drawl?" Eddie asked.

"Okay 1) My names not Bella. It hasn't been that for 200 years 2) Why should I answer any of you're questions?" I asked him. They all looked at me sadly. I sighed. "I've spent the past 50 years in the south." I answered. Jasper looked at me.

"Did ya stay in Texas for a while?" Jasper asked

"Yeah. Its actually quite beautiful there. I expected it to be hot and just completely miserable, but it was pretty" I said with a smile on my face. The entire family was watching us talk.

"What part did you like the most?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I stayed in a town just outside of Houston for about 15 years actually. That was my favorite place because you feel so connected to the earth there. The animals are loving and the plants thrive" I explained.

"Really? That's around the area that I used to live in when I was human. I would always go sit and just listen to the wind rustling through the leaves" He said.

Just then the bell rang. I wished we could keep talking. With Edward I had to think about what I was going to say. But the conversations came natural with Jasper.

"Come on Bella, lets go to class" Edward said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and said bye to his family. I slipped out of his arm and stood a foot away from him.

"I'll talk to you later Major" I said and Jazz smiled at me.

"Sure thing Izzy" He said.

Me and Eddie walked to class in silence most of the way. Right before we entered the classroom he cut me off and turned to me.

"Bella, you need to stop hanging around with Jasper so much. People are starting to think that you two are dating" He said to me. If felt like laughing, but he was actually serious.

"So what. Their just humans" I said

He wrapped his arms around my waist "What do you think about us getting back together?" He asked. Was this ass hole serious! I grabbed his arm and threw it off of me.

"Eddie, I'm only going to say this one more time" I said. I put my hand on his shoulder "I'm not in love with you" I said and he looked at me.

"Why not. You used to be in love with me. We loved each other" he said. He gave me a sad look.

"Exactly Eddie, the keywords are 'used to'. You left me. I had no family. No friends. Just no one. You were my family and my lover. You left and it changed every fiber of my being" I told him.

"I still love you Bella. I only left-" He tried to argue but I cut him off.

"We'll talk about this after school. Right now we have to get to class" I said and walked past him.

I was quiet throughout my classes. When a teacher would ask a question I would answer. I avoided answering any more questions from the Cullen's because I knew it would be better to explain it all in front of the whole family all at once. At lunch I just listened as Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper talked about my bike and Alice planned a shopping trip. I got tired of that quickly and decided to relax. I went out to the forest and just relaxed. I became one with the nature. She didn't like my outfits very much. Eddie just watched me throughout the entire day. My last class was Spanish and I had it with both Emmett and Jasper. They kept talking to me but I would only nod or shake my head. After class me and the Cullen's met up by my motorcycle in the parking lot.

"Okay so what are we doing?" I asked them

"We'll meet you at the house" Alice said.

"Sure thing Sugar" I said and got onto my bike. "Race ya guys home" I said. Emmett smiled and they ran to their car. They pulled up next to me and I saw that Emmett was driving the Volvo.

"Em, be careful. Eddie's gana kill ya if you nick his car" I said while laughing slightly.

"Stop calling me Eddie" Edward asked. I looked at him.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I wana" I said then yelled "Ready set go!" I yelled quickly. The students starred at us as we took off. I went slow at first and let them get ahead of me. About half way there I got bored of losing and hit gas. I was speeding up and would pass then easily. I was about even with them and decided to let off the gas and I just stayed next to them. I heard Emmett mumble something like 'damn girl' and was smacked my Rosalie.

"Thanks Rose" I said then took off. I got to their house about 10 seconds before they arrived and I was sitting on the floor playing with a group of flowers. I would chainge their height, color, and shape. I made one raibow and made a black rose. I just kept playing with them untill they got here. They got out of their car and walked over to me. I made a perfect red rose and a rainbow daisy grow instantly and handed to them to the girls.

"A flawles rose for my lovely Rose" I said smiling and handed it to her while I slightly bowed.

"Wow that's not corny at all" she said with a sarcastic smile and I smiled back

"Yes, yes it was" The I walked over to Alice "And a color chalanged daisy for my Pixy" I said and gave it to her. She tried to glare at me but started laughing.

"You're so going to pay later for calling me that" she said still laughing

Emmett looked at me sadly "I want one Bells" He said. He pouted.

"Okay fine" I grumbled. I snapped my fingers and made a 12 ft high sunflower grow right next to him. He smiled so widely that I thought his dimples couldn't get any bigger. "A huge sunflower for my Emmy Bear" I said and was instantly engulfed in a huge hug. I hugged him back with about the equivalent of vampire strength.

"Thank you Bellsie Welsie" He said and Rose hit him again. He mumbled an 'ow' before grabbing his huge flower and plucking it out of the ground. He ran into the house holding it close.

"Mommy, Daddy, look at what Bellsie Welsie got me!" He yelled. Alice grabbed my hand and danced into he house while pulling me behind her. I entered the living room. It was exactly the same. This was where I met my family and where I had so many good memories. I felt tears threaten to fall, but I held them back. Jasper looked at me with a sad look. I smiled at him to reassure him that I was fine. I looked to the stairs and saw Carlisle and Esme standing at the bottom of them.

"Lets sit so that we can talk" Carlisle said in a fatherly tone. They all nodded.

"Sure, sure" I mumbled and sat on a couch. There were two couches in the house. I sat on one and instantly had Alice and Edward on both sides of me. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were on the other couch. Eddie put his arm around me and I was about to set it on fire.

"Bella don't!" Alice almost yelled. That stopped me just as I was about to.

"Fine" I mumbled. I looked around at all of them. "Okay fine ask whatever you want" I told them. I already knew the first question they would ask.

"What are you?" Esme asked me.

I smiled at all of them, trying to anticipate their reaction. "I'm the daughter of Demeter, the goddess of the nature. I have control of the elements, weather and I can speak to plants and animals. I'm also stronger, faster, I'm less breakable then you, and my senses are stronger" I said. They looked at me as if I was crazy.

"That's impossible. The gods can't have children" Carlisle asked and I rolled my eyes.

"They only can have one child at a time. Its a law I guess. We're immortal obviously. Charlie and Renee were the first family that my mother made me actually live with. We had a huge fight about it and I haven't spoken to her since. But almost every god or goddess has a child. Friggen Aphrodite's son, Steven, is a complete brat.. He's so narcissistic that I'm about to kill him, but ya gata love his charm" I shrugged.

"How old are you?" Jasper asked

"Oh god...Uh its 2210 right?" they all nodded "Okay so I was born in 1542 so that makes me 568 years old." I stated with a smile. They all looked at me

"You were 368 years old when we met in 2010?" Edward asked me shocked.

"Yeah, and you were the one always showing off how old you were" I laughed at him.

"Okay any more questions?" I asked them

"You said that you could talk to plants and animals. Is that why the mountain lion came up to you earlier?" Alice asked me with a curious glance.

"Yeah, that's also why you walked into the meadow to find me crying. The plants were all crying for my help. Then the lion asked me for help. Plants are always needing help. 'Princess a cat scratched my trunk, can you heal it' 'Princess there has been a dry spell can you heal us'. There's always something they need" I said. I loved every part of nature but the living parts got annoying sometimes.

"Why do they call you Princess?" Rose asked.

"Because I'm the goddess of natures daughter. That pretty much makes me a princess" I told her.

"Why did you change this morning?" Esme asked. I gave her a sad look and took a deep breath.

"That's my natural form. Or my demigod for some would call it. That's when I'm most powerful and also the most deadly. If I lose control of my temper, or in you children's case, someone sneaks up on me, I can change. But I can also will myself to change just because. Either I want the power or I just want to be like that. When I'm in my natural form, I feel like I'm connected to the earth. Like that's how I'm meant to be" I explained. "And if you don't mind I'm going to go outside because I hate being concealed in houses" I said while looking nervously around.

I walked outside, aware that they were following. I grew grass on the ground and sat on it. I changed into my natural form.

"Why do you all care if I'm back. Don't act like you actually care about me" I said with a sad look.

They all gave me a 'what the hell are you talking about look'.

"I was trying to tell you earlier Bella. We left to protect you. Well now we know that It was a useless plan, but I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I lied to you in the forest. I didn't mean it" Edward just about begged me.

"What the hell are you talking about Edward?" Jasper asked

"Do you know what he said when he left?" I asked them. They all shook their heads.

"He said that he told you that It was dangerous to be around us" Carlisle said. I glared at Edward.

"Well Eddie, it seems that you not only lied to me but your family" I said with a smirk.

"What happened?" Jasper asked. I looked at the ground.

"I'll show you" I said and stretched my hand out, fingers spread apart. The wind started to blow and dirt started to lift off the ground creating shapes. The shapes were life sized silhouettes of me and Edward. The wind running through the leaves created the words as they saw a replay of everything that happened in the woods. Everything Edward said. Eery lie. Even me getting lost and collapsing onto the forest ground.

"Edward!" his whole family yelled at the same time. He flinched. So they really had no idea what happened.

They all yelled at him. I only heard fragments

"How could you?" -Esme

"I'm very disappointed in you son" -Carlisle

"You selfish bastard" -Rose

"Son of a bitch, why?" -Emmett

"I should have seen it" -Alice

"God damn it Edward" -Jasper

God these people were annoying. I sighed dramatically.

"Just all of you go away and yell at him. I don't wana listing to this crap" I said

They all walked towards the forest. All of them except Jasper. It was lightly drizzling and I had just about enough of this rain. I raised my hands to the sky. The rain stopped and the clouds moved away revealing the sun. It shown down on us and made his skin glitter like thousands of diamonds. He was beautiful. He looked nervous. He was pulling down the sleeves of his shirt that he had bunched up earlier.

"Jasper come here" I said and he did as I asked. "Sit" I told him and I grew more grass next to me that he sat on. "Give me your arm" I said in a calm voice. I was still in my natural form looked deadly and scary to most, but I was speaking in a calm, sincere voice. He reluctantly held out his arm and I pushed up his sleeve. His arm was covered in tiny crescent shaped scars. I traced a few of the scars and he just stayed there. He was projecting curiosity. I held up my wrist his eyes narrowed at my flawless skin there. There was no scar in the place that James had bitten me. I looked up at his curious gaze and chuckled.

"Do you want to know one of our biggest secrets?" I asked him. This was a secret that only the children of gods knew, and rarely their mates. To be truthful, I had no idea why I was showing this to him.

He nodded. I waved my hand over my arm and my scar from James showed up. But not only that but a vibrant purple tree also did. It was my mark. The mark of the demigods. We all had them depending on our parent. We all had the power to hide them but they also hid any other cuts, scars, ect. from peoples view. He grabbed my arm and brushed a finger over the my mark. I felt a small shock and flinched back and so did he.

"What the hell" I murmured. He mumbled something along those lines but shrugged and looked over my mark. We just dropped it after that. I mean, Doesn't everyone feel a shock when their touched by an amazingly hot cowboy. Shit! Empath!

"So what do you think?" I asked stupidly. I just needed to destract him before he felt my lust.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Its my mark. We all have one that corresponds to our parent. We have a choice of cover it up or to show it" I told him. He looked down at his own scar covered arm and I could feel the disgust that he was projecting. I grabbed his arm and rubbed up it gently.

"Don't feel that way. We all have things that Identify us as who we are. I have my natural form and I even still have the scar from James. And your scars are you. Don't ever feel disgust for them. They make you who you are, no matter what people may think" I said. He looked at me.

"Don't they disgust you? Don't they scare you?" he asked. I put my hand to his face and brushed his cheek with my thumb.

"They don't disgust be. They don't because they are a part of you" I said. I looked into his eyes and was mesmerized. I felt as if I was looking into his soul. I could see all the appreciation that he held for me. We were just looking into each others eyes for god knows how long before his family came back. We looked away and I stood up.

"I should probably get going" I said and turned around

"Aw but we were going to have so much fun" Emmett said and I laughed.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. And to remember my by, my dearest Emmett" I said with a smile. I stretched my hands to the ground and spread my fingers. Giant sunflowers started to grow all around Emmett and the rest of the family. There were probably hundreds of flowers, each at least 12 ft tall.

"Sweet!" I heard Emmett's voice boom over everyone's surprised yells.

"Later Cullen's" I yelled before getting on my bike and driving home.

Maybe seeing the Cullen's again wasn't such a bad thing. Well only one of them was bad.


	4. Chapter 4Metaphorically Speaking

**Chapter4-Metaphorically Speaking**

**BPOV**

I spent most of the night just running through the forest and helping the wildlife and plants. The grass needed to be blusher, the trees needed healing, animals needed food or they lost something.

By the time I got home I was exhausted. I was dead to the world the second that my head hit the pillow. My dream was the same as last night only this time, halfway through the dream it changed from me being with Jasper to me being with Edward. I screamed and tried to fight him, to get away, but I had only human strength and couldn't. His eyes were black with lust and his face hard with possessiveness. That's all I ever was to him. An item that he wanted. One he didn't want anyone else to have.

I woke up screaming. I was tangled in the sheets from my struggling and kicking throughout the night. My heart beating so heard I felt as if it would break through my chest. I flopped down onto the bed with a sigh.

"What am I going to do with him?" I mumbled. I heard something outside and ran to the window. There, standing in the middle of the lawn was Jasper. Tight black shirt genes and cowboy boots. I knew he wanted in so I stepped back from the window and moments later he was standing in my room. He looked at me and tilted his head slightly to the right. Kind of like a confused animal.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I lifted an eyebrow and looked at him questionably.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked him cautiously. Why am I cautious you may ask. Well you heave a sex dream about the brother of the guy you used to date, then he changes into his brother. Then you wake up screaming only to find the man you dreamed about standing outside your house looking sexy as hell. Yeah...that totally happens every day. There's no reason to be cautious. Mental eye roll.

"I was out huntin' and I heard you start screamin'. I just wanted to know if you were okay" he said his drawl coming out more.

"Oh. I had a...disturbing dream" I said and looked away. He walked up to me and put his hand to my face.

"You know you can tell me anything" he whispered. There was so much care and love in his eyes. Did he really love me or was he just being brotherly?

"I was havin' a good dream, but Eddie had to show up in it and ruin it. He ruins everything" I grumbled. He literally ruined everything.

"What do ya mean he ruins everything, darlin'?" he asked. His voice was full of curiosity. I looked at him seriously.

"Did ya know he told me to stay away from you, because we were gettiin' close? And then he casually put his arm around me and asked if I wanted to get back together" I almost growled. His expression was a mixture of confusion and hate.

"What the hell does it matter to him. He's the one that made us leave you" He stated. I looked down sadly.

"Did you really leave to protect me?" I asked him. For some reason I didn't believe anything Eddie said.

"Yeah. We tried to talk him out of it but he insisted that you would move on and start a family and all that crap. As if you could forget us. As if we could forget you" He stated. I looked up at him. Tears were threatening to fall.

"I felt so unwanted. Thinking that I was just a toy that you all got tired of. My family left me because they were bored of me" I said. I was able to hold back the tears.

"We would never get tired of you Bella. I lo-We love you" He said. He looked conflicted. when he said that. Was he going to say that he loved me? Probably not, but a girl can hope.

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. I closed my eyes and let my lips linger on his marble skin for a few seconds. I felt the same shock that I did when he touched me. It felt like an electric current but it felt good, not bad. I pulled back but my eyes were still closed. I instantly longed to feel the current and my lips on him again.

"Thank you" I whispered. I didn't care what he thought. he could probably feel the love and lust coming off of me. I looked up at him from under my lashes and smiled. His expression was shocked. Either from me kissing his cheek or from my emotions.

He put his hand to my face again and stroked my cheek with his thumb. We just looked in each others eyes. We were mesmerized. But we could see the love in each others eyes. How haven't I noticed that before? No words needed to be spoken. We had our own silent conversation.

Ever so slowly he tilted his head down and I lifted mine. Our lips met and I felt the all to familiar and comforting current run though me. The kiss was sweet and loving. It was slow and comforting. It wasn't like kissing Edward where it was awkward. This felt pure...perfect...right. He pulled back all to soon and my eyes remained closed for a few seconds. I bit my lip nervously and opened my eyes. He was looking down at me with a loving gaze.

"I cant believe I'm falling for my brothers ex" he whispered while chuckling. He sat down on the bed. He pulled me over and I sat on his lap. I faced away from him and leaned back into his chest.

I laughed quietly "I'm the one falling for my ex's brother" I said. He kissed me again lightly.

"Either way it sounds bad. So, what do we do now?" He asked quietly while tightening his grip on me, holding me to him more possessively.

"Okay there are three different ideas I have. !) We tell your family and most likely get killed by Edward in the process. 2) We run away, but then we would have to leave your family. Or 3) I put my shield around you so that he cant read your thoughts and we keep it a secret" I said. I liked plan 2 but I wouldn't want him to leave his family for me. I could shield anyone anywhere. As long as I've met them before.

"You can shield people?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah I have a mental shield. So which plan is it?" I asked.

"I'm say we go with plan 3. We could always sneak around if we have to" he said while placing open mouthed kiss on my neck. I moaned slightly.

"Okay plan 3 it is then" I said. I looked over at the clock. I had about two hours before school starts. I put my shield around Jasper and was instantly comforted knowing he was safe. "Okay go back home and act normal. I have to get ready for school" I said and pushed him towards the window. He smiled at me before disappearing through the window.

I thought for a few seconds. Oh what the hell. I put my shield around all of the Cullen's, but I left Eddie out. If this doesn't piss him off then I don't know what will. I walked over to my closet and thought about what I was going to wear. For some reason, when I'm happy, I like dressing in black. I put on a black low cut shirt and a red crescent moon necklace. I grabbed my favorite skirt. It was black and gray with chains hanging on both sides. I put on black and gray patterned flats to go with it. I had silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara on. I put some red lipstick on that would tease the guys.

I grabbed my backpack, got on my bike, and was off to school. I pulled up and saw that all of the Cullen's were there, including Jazz. They looked like they were having a discussion. I should let them be. But like I said, I 'should' let them be. Not that I would. I walked over to them.

"What up Cullen's?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"Wow, cool outfit" Rose said with a smile. Emmett frowned.

"No fun shirt today?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Naw I couldn't think of anythin' to have on it" I told them sadly.

"Oh! Can I make you a shirt?" He asked. God he was such a child sometimes.

"Okay fine, but nothing that will make me look like a wuss. I gata keep up an appearance ya know" I told him. His face turned serious as he thought about what he could write and he nodded.

"So what are ya'll fightin' about?" I asked. Eddie looked at me.

"I cant hear any of their thoughts. Its not like their hiding what their thinking. I just cant hear them" He explained. I smiled.

"Well know you know what its like to be normal. Get used to it, I doubt your hearing's coming back anytime soon." I said with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are you doing this?" he asked quietly. I laughed.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way you wont know since you cant read my thoughts" I said and skipped off to class. God I was in such a good mood today. And I just metaphorically bitch slapped Eddie again. I'm on a 'bash Eddie' roll.

I walked off to class and got there early. I ignored Edward throughout school. By lunchtime I missed my family. It had become habit for me to talk to them for a while before going to the forest to relax. They all knew that I would be fine but still they usually sent someone with me. Or sometimes they all would just come.

"Bella, we still need to go shopping" Alice said while pouting her bottom lip out. I had given up on trying ot get them to call me Izzy. But Jazz would still call me that sometimes because he can feel how much I liked to be called that.

I groaned "Alice why do we have to go shopping?" I asked her. I loved to dress the way I want but she still hated my outfits.

"Because I don't like this emo dressing Bella" She said. I sighed.

"Okay Alice, I'm not Bella I'm Izzy, so therefor, I don't have to dress like Bella" I told her seriously. If she played Bella Barbie with me one more time, I was going to kill her. She was ripping up the food on her tray to act like she was eating it.

"But Bella-" I cut her off

"Don't you dare fight me or I will put your whole closet at the bottom of the ocean" I threatened. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"You wouldn't" she said. I gave her an evil smile. Looking down at the glass of water on her lunch tray I lifted my hand. The water in her glass slowly started to rise and move. It looked similar to a snake and was going to her outfit. I hovered just above her clothing and stopped there.

"Now what were you saying I wouldn't do?" I asked innocently. She glared at me.

"Okay fine" she grumbled. I put the water back into the glass and decided to piss off Eddie more.

"So...How's it feel so be normal Eddie?" I asked. You could hear the smile in my voice. I was having way to much fun with this.

He growled "Bella, give me my hearing back" he told me.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'. I smirked at him.

"Bella, how can you even block everyone's thoughts?" Rosalie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because Eddie is here and I never said I was the one doing it. Metaphorically I am able to block all mind powers and I have a metaphorically mental shield that I can put around other people" I said. I love theoretical conversations. Their so much fun.

"So metaphorically speaking, you can block any mental powers from any vampire" Emmett said.

"Yeah metaphorically could" I said to him.

"Sweet! Now we need to find someone that can actually do that" he said. Wow he seriously thought that this was a real metaphor. Rose hit him.

"What the hell woman" he said ant that earned him another hit.

"Don't you call me woman" she said.

"I aint your bitch. I'll call you whatever I want to" he said bravely before getting hi again

"You are my bitch and will do what I tell you" she told him. We were all laughing our asses of my now. The bell rang and we went on with the days like normal.

Maybe seeing them again wasn't as bad as I thought. Now what happens when they find out about Jasper and me.


	5. Chapter 5 I Ain't Dating Him!

**Chapter5-I Ain't Dating Him!**

**BPOV**

"Bella can I please have my hearing back now" Eddie begged me, again. It has been a week since I first blocked the Cullen's minds and it was drivin him crazy. He would ask me a hundred times a day to give him his hearing back and I just kept turning him down. I was currently in the parking lot of the school. Edward always gets to school first to 1)Beg for his hearing back and 2) convince me to get back with him. The remainder of the Cullen Clan was just pulling up and they couldn't be a second to late. I was really getting tired of him.

"Nope" I said before walking to the car where they were currently getting out. My eyes immediately landed on Jasper and his on me. We spent more time together but we haven't kissed or anything since that night. We could just talk and be ourselves while falling into a comfortable silence. No one suspected anything, they just thought that we were like close siblings.

"So Bellsie do you like the shirt. Sorry it took so long to make but its awesome enough to wait for" Emmett said. I laughed and looked down at my shirt again. I wore black skinny jeans, black boots, a silver and black studded belt with my new shirt that was short so If I lifted my arms most of my stomach would show. It was black and had a gray tombstone and cross on it with the words "Bite me, I'm a fang banger" written on it. (AN: yeah I loved the ideas you gave me to say Fang Banger and to say Bite Me but I couldn't decide which to choose so I combined them...sry if you don't like it)

"Yeah it is pretty amazing Emmy bear" I admitted. Jazz and the rest looked at my shirt and broke out laughing.

"Emmett, that shirt is not appropriate for her to be wearing. She needs to wear more modest clothing" Edward said. The laughing stopped immediately.

"Are you fucking kidding me Eddie. Have ya lost your damn mind?" I asked and heard a few snickers from the family. Just then the bell rang.

"Come on Izzy, lets go to class" Jasper said and put his hand on the small of my back and pushed inside. We were about to enter the classroom when Jazz turned to me.

"Darlin' what do ya think about ditchin' today?" he asked.

I smiled "Lets go before the evil pixy tells anyone" and I grabbed his hand. Our fingers intertwined as I pulled him into the parking lot.

"Can I drive my own bike or are ya gana force me to let you drive it" I asked him. He smiled and got onto the bike.

"Get your sweet little ass on here Sugar" he said to me. I smiled and got on behind him without protest.

"So what are we gana do?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Lets go to a clearing I found the other day while I was hunting" He told me. I nodded and he started driving.

I put my arms around him but a little too low on his waste. I heard his breathing hitch but he tried to focus on the road. I leaned my head against his back and let out a sigh of happiness. I relaxed and lost track of time. Before I knew it he had stopped the bike and was helping me off. I looked at my surroundings. We had pulled over on the side of the rode and there was forest on either side.

He could feel my wariness and said "We have to walk for a bit" I nodded my head and turned towards the forest.

For some reason I've wanted to do something for a while. I walked over to a tree and after asking permission I put my palm flat against it. I imagined what I wanted and felt the bark of the tree shift and bend to my will. I moved my hand away and backed up to see what I had created. Indented in the bark of the tree were the words "Major+Princess" in an inscribed heart. I for some reason I wanted to put 'Major' for him and it only felt right to put me as 'princess'. Jazz read over it and turned to me. He was radiating love.

"Yeah, I've kinda felt the urge to do that for a while" I said with humor in my voice.

"I love it, but if you mind me asking, why did you put out titles instead of our names?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Because we both have other sides. When I lose control, I become the princess. The deadly demigod of nature. Then when you lose control, you become the Major. The deadly major of the south that everyone fears" I said

"You didn't really answer my question sugar, you only answered what those names were" he said. I rolled my eyes. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear in an erotic voice.

"I also think you are extremely sexy when the Major takes over" I whispered. I felt him shiver ever so slightly and I smiled.

"And in all truth you are really hot when you're angry and go into demigod mode" He said back. I smiled and looked up at him. His eyes were slightly darker with lust. I stood on my toes to reach his lips. Just before our lips met I stopped and whispered.

"If you want me, come and get me" as soon as I said that I turned and ran through the woods while he was frozen in shock. I was as fast-if not faster-than a vampire. I could hear him yelling for me and following me. I started laughing but stopped as I broke through the tree line. I stopped in my tracks and Jasper ran past me, surprised by my sudden stop.

I was at a loss for words. I was standing in the middle of the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. On one end there was a small trickling waterfall that ran into a pond. There were rocks lining the pond and Lilly pads were floating in the water. The rest of the meadow was lush green grass with flowers in patches. There were some trees that had flowers on them that dropped petals on the green ground.

I heard him appear next to me "I told you it was beautiful" he said in a quiet voice.

I turned to him and looked deep into his eyes. I wove my fingers through his hair and pulled him down to me. He didn't resist and our lips met in a sweet kiss. His hand went to my hair also and gently pulled. It was slow and sweet but soon turned hot and passionate. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly let him. His tongue entered my mouth making the kiss even deeper.

I was so into the kiss that I hadn't noticed the intruders. They had snuck up on us...bad idea. One of them cleared their thought. Both of us turned quickly. My hands were at my side, palms up, and a flame was ignited in each hand. I heard a growl besides me and noticed that Jazz was in a protective crouch slightly in front of me. This had all happened in less than a second. I calmed down noticing that it was only the rest of the Cullen Clan. Jazz was less fierce bus still in a protective stance in front of me. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he took a breath before straightening out of his crouch.

"What the hell is going on here?" Eddie almost yelled. I smirked to hide a laugh.

"Well Eddie, I'm pretty sure that you knew what is going on" I said and heard a laugh.

"Why are you kissing him" he spat the last word.

"Why the hell do you think Eddie" I said.

"So you leave me for my brother?" he asked. Wow...when he said it like that it made me feel so much more like a baddass.

I walked up to him and stared him down "Do ya wana to know why I'm with him? Its because I'm in love with him. I have been for 200 years" I said and heard gasps from everyone but Jazz. That's weird.

"No. You don't love him. He's probably just using you" Eddie sneered. I growled low in response but calmed as I felt Jazz touch the small of my back.

"No cuz I've loved her all along too" He said. I looked up at him. He looked at me with all the love in the world "That's the reason me and Alice are over. She had a vision of me and Bella one day" he said.

"Damn...well I didn't see that one coming" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at him

"Well, I'm getting bored so I'm outa here. You comin' darlin" I asked him. he smiled

"Yes m'am" He said and I ran off, I could almost sense that he was following me.

I ran to the Cullen house, knowing that most likely we would have to talk about this. I could smell the scent of a few vampires that I haven't seen in years. There was a group of vamps standing in front of the Cullen house. I heard Jazz gasp as we stopped a few yards away from them. The remainder of the Cullen clan, Carlisle and Esme included, showed up at stopped about a yard behind us.

_Oh god, this cant be happening _

Standing there was the Volturi


	6. Chapter 6S'Up Italians

**Chapter6-S'Up Italians**

_**Previously **_

_"So you leave me for my brother?" he asked. Wow...when he said it like that it made me feel so much more like a baddass._

_I walked up to him and stared him down "Do ya wana to know why I'm with him? Its because I'm in love with him. I have been for 200 years" I said and heard gasps from everyone but Jazz. That's weird._

_"No. You don't love him. He's probably just using you" Eddie sneered. I growled low in response but calmed as I felt Jazz touch the small of my back._

_"No cuz I've loved her all along too" He said. I looked up at him. He looked at me with all the love in the world "That's the reason me and Alice are over. She had a vision of me and Bella one day" he said._

_"Damn...well I didn't see that one coming" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at him_

_"Well, I'm getting bored so I'm outa here. You comin' darlin" I asked him. he smiled_

_"Yes m'am" He said and I ran off, I could almost sense that he was following me._

_I ran to the Cullen house, knowing that most likely we would have to talk about this. I could smell the scent of a few vampires that I haven't seen in years. There was a group of vamps standing in front of the Cullen house. I heard Jazz gasp as we stopped a few yards away from them. The remainder of the Cullen clan, Carlisle and Esme included, showed up at stopped about a yard behind us._

_Oh god, this cant be happening_

_Standing there was the Volturi_

_**Izzy (Bella)**_

Damn.

Why now?

Why here?

Ugh!

The whole clan was there. The whole guard, the three brothers, and even the wives. They left no one behind.

I wasn't ready for the Cullen's to know the real me yet. The Volturi have been after me for hundreds of years. They find me every twenty years or so, ask me to join the, then I attack them all. But they always run away and I don't care enough to go after em'.

All the Cullen were standing behind me in silence. None of them knew what was goin' on or that the Volturi knew me. I stepped forward and so did the brothers. We stopped only about ten feet away from each other.

"S'up Italians" I said with a smirk. They smiled slightly.

"Isabella, I see you have met the Cullen's" Aro said warmly, acting as if we were friends.

"Yeah, and I know that's now why you're here" I said with a serious expression.

"This is the last time Isabella. Join us" He told me and I tried not to laugh.

Lets just say, I failed.

I started laughing full out.

"Wow A, I seriously thought you were being serious for a second there" I said with small laughs still shaking my body.

His expression turned hard "I'm not joking Isabella. Everyone is here, Including every member of the guard. You will not be able to defeat us this time. Now tell me. Will. You. Join. Us." He said in a deadly calm. Wow. In the past I've just made a tornado or a hurricane and that scared them away. They probably didn't even know that I could control all the elements including fire. Haha, they were in for a surprise.

"And, as I've said before, no" I said in a cold voice. I changed into my natural form "I think you should leave now" I snarled at them.

His eyes widened momentarily before focusing behind me "Carlisle my good friend, how are you?" He asked in a happy tone.

Carlisle, Jasper, Eddie, and Alice stepped forward and stood beside me. "Aro it is good to see you too, but if I may ask, why are you threatening my daughter?" He asked. Wow daughter? Where had that come from?

"I do not want to harm young Isabella here. She is a threat and if she does not join us then we will take her, or if that doesn't work, we will dispose of her later" He said with a flat voice, sounding like it was the only logical action.

Caius spoke up then "We are only asking if Isabella will come with us" he looked at me questionably.

"Fuck no" I spat at him

"Cullen's?" He questioned. They all shook their heads, but Jazz actually growled a bit.

"Then we have no choice" Aro said to Marcus who nodded. The next second Felix was trying to grab me, but someone stopped him. Jasper was fighting Felix to get him away from me. I was frozen. Not by fear, but I gata admit that Jazz looked damn hot fighting.

Dimetri ran over there and started fighting too. Before I knew it Jazz was being held between both of them, trying to escape, but no able to.

"We're taking him with us. Anyone else want to come?" Aro asked in a humor filled voice. I glared.

My hands were itching. It wasn't the scratchy kind, more like a tingle of power. Flames erupted around my hands and also erupted around me. I faintly heard the Cullen's running back to the other side of the field to get away from the flames.

"Leave my Mate alone" I said in a deadly voice

Everyone seemed shocked at this statement. The Cullen's probably thought that we were just dating, never thought that we were mates. The Volturi was just shocked.

I growled and raised my stretched my hand out towards them. With a scream, flames erupted all around them. I killed Jane, Dimitri, and Alec. The rest I just gave slight burns. The flames disappeared shortly after they erupted. The Volturi ran away as quickly as they could, leaving Jazz behind. The Cullen were silent behind me.

Jazz looked up at me, his eyes a black as Onyx. He crossed the field in a fraction of a second before he was in front of me. His hands felt every inch of my body, making sure I wasn't injured. I held his face between my hands and made him look into my eyes.

"Jazz, I'm fine" I told him. he growled before pulling his lips to mine.

Instead of the sweet, caring kisses that we had shared in the past, this was different. It was hard and possessive. He was showing me that I was his, and no one else's. I kissed him back with the same passion he was giving me. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. Looking into his eyes I could almost see all he love he had for me.

"Its okay Jazz. I'm okay" I told him reassuringly.

"Mine" He growled out. I looked at him steadily.

"Yours" I agreed.

Carlisle took a step forward, intending on asking me something. Jasper started growling at him in warning. He didn't want anyone near me. I stepped away from him and towards Carlisle. Jasper followed me and put his arm around my waist.

"What were you going to say Carlisle?" I asked him. There was almost no emotion in my voice.

"Has this happened before?" he asked. A slight smile lied on my lips.

"They've been comin' after me about every twenty years since Ya'll left me. They only found me after you left. Aro came looking for your family and found me" I told them. Wow...this is an awkward situation.

**(Sorry everyone but this depressing crap is gettin' annoying to me...ima turn this fun again)**

"M'kay, well I'm bored" I said and looked at the Cullen's. I gasped "OMG! I know what we're gana do" I yelled out while putting my hand in the air.

Alice squealed and Eddie looked disturbed.

"What are we doing?" Emmett asked.

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder "My dead friend, you are so naive" I said then stepped back "We're going to a club!" I yelled. My yell was instantly joined by Emmett's.

"Hell yeah!" he yelled.

I grabbed Alice and Rose's hands and went into their house. We started getting ready to go to a club. I put on black ripped skinny jeans that were very form fitting if I might add. I had blood red stilettos and a short tank top the same color. If I lifted my hands the shirt would show a pretty good amount of my stomach.

The rest of the girls dressed in the same fashions just different colors. Rose's jeans were dark wash and her heels and shirt were black. Alice being the pixy she is, wore black jeans, a pink shirt with pink flats. Well, we our outfits were a little alike. Okay so their nothing alike, bite me.

"Okay lets go" I said

We descended the stairs and all of us instantly caught the eyes of our mates. They were actually dressed semi alike. Emmett had a black and white stripped dress shirt with dark jeans on. Eddie had a white shirt and black pants on...boring. Jasper was extremely hot if you don't mind me saying. He was wearing dark wash jeans, black cowboy boots, and a black button down dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. Damn he was hot.

I walked up to him and hissed him hard. I don't know why, I just had the urge to show everyone that he was mine.

"Okay. Lets go!" I said with more enthusiasm needed.

Since vampire's can in fact get drunk, this is gana be one hell of a night.


	7. Chapter 7 WHAT THE HELL ALICE

**Chapter7- WHAT THE HELL ALICE!**

_**Jasper  
**_

Caius spoke to My Bella "We are only asking if Isabella will come with us" he looked at her questionably.

"Fuck no" She spat at him. I smirked. That's my girl.

"Cullen's?" He questioned. Everyone shook their head and I let out a warning growl.

"Then we have no choice" Aro said to Marcus who nodded. Felix was instantly reaching for Bella. I didn't think. The only thing going through my mind was to protect her. I jumped at him. We fought momentarily before Dimetri ran over and started fighting me too. I was a good fighter but me against two Volturi members...yeah I had no chance. Within a fraction of a second I was being held between them. I fought. If I didn't get out they would take my Bella. That's all the persuasion that I needed. Anger filled me and I was taken over by it. Jasper was no longer here, just the Major was.

"We're taking him with us. Anyone else want to come?" Aro asked in a humor filled voice. I hissed and Bella glared at him. Damn she looked fierce. She was like my Goddess of war. The Major in me purred at that thought.

"Leave my Mate alone" I heard her say in a deadly voice. I smirked.

I felt everyone's shock. They thought we just had lust, never more. The Volturi had shock and curiosity rolling off them in waves.  
Out of nowhere heat surrounded me. I heard my Bella scream but all I could see was flames. The hands that were restraining me disappeared. Within seconds the flames were gone. But there was a red haze clouding my vision. The only thing I could think was, Find her! Find her!

I looked around franticly before my eyes connected with hers across the field. Her eyes were the beautiful scarlet that showed her natural self. Her hair was as black and sleek as a ravens feathers. Without a second thought I crossed the field and had her in my arms. My hand brushed over every inch of her body, making sure that nothing had happened to her. She grabbed my face in her hands and made me look at her.

"Jazz, I'm fine" She said quietly. I growled in frustration before she pulled my lips to hers.

Instantly I kissed her hard and deep. She was mine. She needed to know that. No one else would ever touch her as long as I'm around. She whimpered in submission quietly and the Major purred in delight. My hands were on her hips pushing her flush against me while my mouth was still claiming her. She pulled away from me and rested her forehead against mine. Looking into her eyes I could see the lust, love, and adoration she had for me.

"Mine" I growled. Her lips formed a smile.

"Yours" she agreed

I heard someone approach, not really caring who it was, knowing that it was only Carlisle. I let out a protective growl. No one was getting near her. She was mine and no one else's. She smiled faintly and took a step towards Carlisle. I stayed next to her and put my arm around her waist.

"What were you going to say Carlisle?" She asked him in a monotone.

"Has this happened before?" he asked. A slight smile lied her my lips.

"They've been comin' after me about every twenty years since Ya'll left me. They only found me after you left. Aro came looking for your family and found me" She said honestly. I could feel guilt coming from my family.

See what you made us do Eddie, maybe you would have had a chance if you didn't put her life in the hands of the Volturi  
He flinched and I smirked.

"M'kay, well I'm bored" She said and looked at the Cullen's. She gasped and I instantly was aware "OMG! I know what we're gana do" she yelled out. Okay now I'm curious.  
Alice squealed and Eddie looked disturbed. This cant be good.

"What are we doing?" Emmett asked.

She slowly walked up to him and put her and on his shoulder. I let out a slight growl "My dead friend, you are so naive" She said before stepping back "We're going to a club!"She yelled out. I flinched at the sudden loudness of her vice.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled.

She grabbed the girls hands and ran towards the house. Me, Eddie, and Emmett just looked at each other confused.

"Uh, I guess we should go get dressed" I said. Then nodded and we walked to the house. We all went to our own rooms to figure out what to wear. I grabbed my jeans and black button down shirt. I folded the sleeves to my elbow before grabbing my favorite pair of boots and putting them on. I walked out of my room only to find the other guys standing at the bottom of the stairs. I took my place next to them and waited for the girls to finish up.

"Okay lets go" I heard Bella say.

They walked out and my breath caught. She was stunning. She was beautiful. She was unbelievably sexy. And she was all mine. She descended the stairs and her eyes met mine. I could feel the lust rolling off of her.

Once down the stairs she walked up to me and out of nowhere kissed me hard. Her hands were in my hair pulling me close. All I could feel the possessiveness that she was putting into the kiss. I just kissed her back and let her have her way. After only a few seconds she pulled away and stepped away from me.

"Lets Go!" she yelled. I laughed slightly.

Everyone got into their cars but me and Bella went to her bike. I pulled her towards so that her back was pressed against me and hugged her. My hands tight around her waist.

"I'm driving" I whispered in her ear. She moaned and leaned into me. She turned her face towards me and whispered against my neck.

"Whatever ya say Hun" She whispered. Her breath was hot against my cold skin and made me shiver involuntarily.

"Darlin', did you just agree to let me drive willingly?" I asked shocked. She laughed slightly.

"Of course I did Sugar" She said sweetly. A lil too sweetly I may add.

"And why is that?" I asked carefully. She smirked. She fucking smirked at me and it was fucking hot! Without a word she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bike. I got on and she got on behind me. Finally she answered me.

"'Cuz if I didn't agree then I wouldn't get to do this" She said and wrapped her arms around my waist. They were significantly low around my body, almost touching me.

"Damn Darlin', unless you don't wana go to the club ya better stop doin that" I said while slightly purring. Fuck! I swear, this woman is driving me crazy. She's makin me purr! Damn, the things this girl does to me.  
When we pulled up to the club we could already hear the music playing. There was a line outside of it but she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. There was a big guy at the door dressed in all black, kind of like you'd imagine in a movie. The kind that look really scary but you know that they wouldn't really hurt anyone.

"Hey there" Bella said in a very flirty voice while giving him a seductive glance. He looked taken back. He blinked rapidly a few times then motioned us in. I put my arm around her waist and let out a low growl to show that she was mine. We went in and found the rest of the family dancing.

The song _We Are young _by_ 3oh!3 _was playing. She pulled me into the crowd of people and turned around. Her hands roamed down my chest before turning around and dancing on me. God its as if she had a death with. We danced together, to the rhythm of the music. At one point she turned around and brushed her hand from my chest up my neck and grabbed my hair before kissing me. The kiss was pure lust. Sure there was some love and passion in it but it was mainly just lust.

After about half an hour of dancing I pulled her over to the bar and got a few shots. The whole family came over and to them. Eddie looked miserable. Well I probably would be too in a club full of hormonal humans probably having very...vivid fantasies. It was probably too much for the 300 year old virgin. Serves you right Eddie. That's what you get for goin' after my mate.

He growled lowly at me and I chuckled. I took another shot before looking at Bella. She was over dancing in a crowd of guys. Her body moving in sinc with the music, hips swaying, hands up. The guys were surrounding her, some touching her, one behind her with his hands on her hips. I let out a growl. She was mine. She looked up and her eyes met mine. She gave me a seductive smile and lifted her hand motioning me over.

I looked over at the family and they were all dancing and having fun. I got their attention and we all started dancing in a group. Emmett was yelling and grinding on Rose, Eddie actually looked confused, as if he didn't know what to do. Stupid boy. I look over and see Alice dancing with Bella. I feel my eyes grow wider. Shit! I go up behind Bella and grab her hips pulling her close to me. She turns around smiles. She jumps on me and wraps her legs around my waist while leaning back and yelling out for no reason but just for the hell of it. She grabbed my hair and pulled me to her forcefully. Not caring who saw either. Like the last this kiss was pure lust and she started grinding into me. I moaned before growling and putting her down when Emmett yelled.

"Yeah get some bro!" Emmett yelled out. I smirked before sending out waves of lust. Everyone was drunk, or if they weren't, they were pretty damn close. No one suspected anything but the whole place turned into one huge make out and grinding fest. I looked at my Bella at the same time that she looked at me. Her eyes were lustfully and I'm sure mine were almost black. I picked her up again and we went back to what we were doing before. There was too much lust and I wasn't able to stop projecting it. Eddie was making out with some random girl and...Shit, Alice was making out with a girl too. What the hell!  
I groaned. If the family didn't get out of here soon, we would probably start fucking each other in he middle of the crowd.

"We all need to get out of here" I said quietly. With Bella was still wrapped around me, I started walking out. I noticed the rest of the family was leaving too. When we were out of the club we were able to get back under control. Well except Emmett since he had Rose against the wall and was still kissing her. I cleared my thought loudly but that did nothing. Bella laughed. She twirled her hand in the air slightly and a little funnel of water started from the gutter. It formed into an orb about the three feet in diameter. It hovered over them for a few seconds before she just dropped it on them. She were both soaked and separated within a second.

"What the hell?" Rose growled

"Well I really didn't want to se ya'll fucking in the middle of the street" Bella said while still laughing.

"Don't do that ever again" Rose yelled at her.

I growled "Watch who you're yelling at"

"Bellsy...That wasn't very nice" Emmett said in a childish voice

"Yeah but it was funny as hell with ya covered in water and all" She said while still laughing.

"Okay so now what" Edward said out of nowhere. Him and Alice had just been hangin back while we all fought.

"Well..." Bella started but was interrupted by Alice squealing.

"We're gana play Truth or dare!" she yelled

"Wow...this cant end up bein' good" I said and everyone laughed. We got in the car and drove home to start the game.

This couldn't end well


	8. Chapter 8Pretty Emmett

**Chapter8-Pretty Emmett**

_**JasperPOV(just cuz I miss him (^_^) **_

We got home surprisingly quickly. Yeah I know we're drunk, but hey we're vampires. We still have enough sense to not crash a car. Alice had checked earlier and saw the Carlisle and Esme were going hunting and wouldn't be home, so we really could just do whatever the hell we wanted. Vampires are indestructible, and I'm still scared shitliss of what their gana make us do. Well only time can tell.

We got to the house and cleared out the living room of anything breakable. The TV was gone, and so were paintings and vases. Alice, being the crazy pixie she is, put a bunch of pillows in a circle and the told us all to sit on them. I sat with Bella to my right and Emmett to my left. Edward was on Bella's right and Alice was next to him. Rose was to the left of Emmett with Alice to her left, completing the circle.

"Okay so who's first?" Alice said, sounding a little more cheery then usual.

"I will" Bella said excitedly "Okay...Emmett, truth or dare?" she asked. She gave him an evil smile and he actually looked and felt a little scared.

"Dare" he said, trying to sound confident but I could still sense the fear.

She smirked evilly at him and Alice squealed and ran up stairs.

"First go put on a dress and a wig" She told him

"Where the hell am I going to get those?" He asked, while still looking a bit scared.

"I have them" Alice sang while skipping down the stairs with a pink bag in her hand. He gave it to Emmett and he went to go change.

He came back moments later with a scowl on his face. We all were almost on the ground laughing. He had a blonde wig with a little gold crown on it. His dress was short, mid thigh at most, and was light pink with hot pink on the bottom. It even had puffy princess selves for gods sake. In all truth it looked like Disney threw up on him.

"Are you sure that there's nothing else your rather have me do?" he asked Bella

"Hell no this is way to entertaining. Now dance!" She commanded and pressed play on her ipod. When did she set that up. Music instantly started playing.

_"Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax._  
_Were together now we're undone._  
_Won't commit so we choose to run away._  
_Do we separate?_  
_Don't wanna give in so we both gave up._  
_Can't take it back. It's too late._  
_We've reached the climax, climax._

_I've fallen somehow, feet off the ground_  
_Love is the cloud that keeps raining down._  
_Where are you now? When I need you around_  
_I'm on my knees but it seems we're_

_Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax._  
_Were together now we're undone._  
_Won't commit so we choose to run away._  
_Do we separate?_  
_Don't wanna give in so we both gave up._  
_Can't take it back. It's too late._  
_We've reached the climax, climax._

dance!" she told him. Holly shit she was hot when she got mad. He instantly started dancing. It was one of the sights where you wanted to look away, but you just cant.

_I gave my best, it wasn't enough_  
_You get upset, we argue too much_  
_We made a mess of what used to be love._  
_So why do I care, I care at all, at all, at all, at all_

_Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax._  
_Were together now we're undone._  
_Won't commit so we choose to run away._  
_Do we separate?_  
_Don't wanna give in so we both gave up._  
_Can't take it back. It's too late._  
_We've reached the climax, climax._

_You say it's better if we love each other separately._  
_I just need you one more time_  
_I can't get what we had off my mind,_  
_Where are you now? When I need you around_  
_I'm on my knees but it seems we're..._

_Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax._  
_Were together now we're undone._  
_Won't commit so we choose to run away._  
_Do we separate?_  
_Don't wanna give in so we both gave up._  
_Can't take it back. It's too late._  
_We've reached the climax, climax. _

We were all watching him with blank stairs, we couldn't even get outselvs to start laughing.

She turned it off there, we had all seen enough. Everyone was just quiet for a few seconds before practically falling to the ground and laughing out asses off.

Emmett looked completly miserable, I actually felt bad for my brother.

"Can I go change back now?" He asked Bella

"Yeah go ahead, but hurry because its your turn next" She told him, and he instantly ran up the stairs, coming down a few seconds later. We all looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Truth" Alice said. We all looked at her. "He was going to ask me anyway, so I just answered" she told us.

"Okay Alice I think we all want to know something. Are you, like, gay or something?" He asked hesitantly. "Uh...I'm actually bi" she answered. I could hear her happiness and relief. I think that she hated keeping that a secret for so many years.

"Okay Edward, truth or dare?" she asked him. She was feeling excitement and humor. She was up to something.

"Dare" he said, trying to sound brave, but we all know he totally isn't.

"Start stripping, because your gana give Jasper a strip tease" she said smiling. Wow he must really hate her right n-WAIT! Shit she said me! I, as of this moment, change my name so it is no longer Jasper.

"No you don't" Eddie said

_Screw you douche _

"Hey I'm not happy about this either"

_Who knows, maybe the virgin for eternity actually turns out to like me. I wouldn't blame ya tho, cuz I am amazingly hot _

"You are so full of yourself" he said in a snarky voice

"Oh just get it over already, and maybe you could strip him while your at it Eddie" Bella said with a smirk. The little witch just wanted to see me with no clothes on.

"Darlin, you just wait" I said with a wink.

"Just do it already!" Rose practically yelled before turning on music

**(AN:Cant think of any good music for this part so...yeah and suggestions and ill ad it in later) **

**Skipping to after it...**

I have never been more disturbed of anything in my life. The image of Edward dancing over me without a shirt on is forever engraved in my brain. God, if you love me you will erase this from everyone's mind.

_**Bella POV **_

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I'm am so disturbed. My my ex just gave my mate a strip tease. I can still see the image of Edward dancing in front of him, slowly moving his hips to the music and taking off his shirt at the same time.

I shook my head to get rid of the image. I walked over to Jasper, who looked a little scared. He was sitting in a chair so I went over and straddled him. I kissed him for all I was worth, growling slightly. He was mine and Eddie better stay the fuck away.

I heard Em clear his throat from behind me. I flipped him off before giving Jasper one last kiss and going back to my spot in the circle. Em was smiling at me.

"Your turn Edward" Alice said

"Bella truth or dare?" He asked. God I know what he's gana do so I might as well get it over with.

"Truth" I said sighing

"Why wont you take me back?" He asked sadly. All the rest of the Cullen's groaned.

"Eddie, I will only say this one more time. I don't love you anymore. Your a selfish, stubborn, and spoiled child!" I told him forcefully. The room was quiet for a few minutes before Em, as usual, decided to break the silence.

"Ooohhhhh, she got you bro!" He said. I rolled my eyes at him and his childish behavior. You gatta love Emmett.

"Okay Rose, truth or dare?" I asked before Emmett could start fighting with Edward.

"Truth" she said while studying her nails. Yep, that's our Rose.

I thought for a minute before thinking of one that she would actually have fun with.

"If you could have sex with anyone in this room, besides your mate, who would it be?" I asked her with a smirk. She looked at me with narrowed eyes before smiling and looking around the room.

"I'd have to say Jasper" she said with a laugh. Jazz raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh come on Jasper, even you have to realize how hot you are" She answered his silent question.

"Yeah darlin' I know" He said giving her a smile. For some reason I wasn't jealous or angry like I was during Eddie's dare.

I had started to slowly drift off during this game. Jasper was still sitting in his spot next to me. They continued to do stupid little truths and a few dares while leaving me and Jazz out of it. I lied down with my head in his lap and felt him slowly start brushing my hair with his hand.

Sure we were crazy and very dysfunctional, but we were a family. My brothers, my sisters, and even my crazy ex, then my mate. We were a family. That was one of the first nights I went to sleep truly happy in 200 years.


	9. Chapter 9The Others Arrive

**Chapter9-The Others Arrive**

_**Bella**_

"Crap!" I shouted to no one but myself. You could hear a faint echo through the forest

"What is darlin'?" Jasper asked me. The family stood besides him looking at me oddly. we had just been sitting outside talking and hanging out with each other when I got it.

"Crap crap crap crap CRAP!" I continued to yell. I guess my vocabulary has shrunken from bitch, hoe, slut and damn to just crap. I mean come on, I need more than one curse word.

Jasper ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders holding me still "What's goin on sugar" he asked

"Chris, Raven and Grey are coming to visit" I told him. He looked at me, confusion written all over his face.

"And they are...?" Emmett asked leaving the sentence hanging. I glared at him due to my mood

"Raven's the daughter of Athena and Grey is the son of Hades. Their actually mated to each other" I told them. They all looked shocked, but they didn't know one of the facts about demigod mating, something I hoped would never come up.

"Who's Chris" Jazz asked. U could hear the tension in his voice. He was jealous.

I smiled, leaning up to kiss him "You don't need to worry about him" I promised. I was dreading them ever finding out about Chris.

"Well who is he?" Carlisle asked me.

I took a deep breath "Chris is the son of Pan, the god of nature and animals" I told them "He's also the one that my mother keeps trying to set me up with and he is obsessed with me. He thinks that since both our parents have to do with nature that were meant to be and that its fate" I grumbled.

"How did you find out they were coming? Or did you just invite them" Rose asked in her natural bitchy tone

"I woke up with a note on my pillow. I'm guessing Hermes dropped it by my house last night" I said

"When will they be getting here?" Esme asked

"Uh...they'll actually be here in a few minutes. The gods don't really waiting for things, and their children are worse. We usually just show up without warning so this is unusual for them" I said in surprise

"Belly-bear, I have a question" Emmett asked in a little kid voice. I laughed

"What is it Emmett?" I replied

"Do all of the gods have kids that are the same gender as their parents? because that's how it is for you and your friends" he asked me

"No they aren't all the same gender, but its more common for them to be" I told them. I was hoping that during my friends visit, they wouldn't tell the family about some things.

I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind and the familiar electric buzz that ran through out bodies. I leaned back into him smiling and content.

"Aw isn't this such a cute scene" I heard someone ask in an extremely sarcastic tone. I stepped out of Jaspers arms and glared.

"Well nice to see you to ass" I told the familiar boy.

"Aw Iz, that's no way to speak to your favorite cousin" he snarked. Technically all of our parents are related somehow, so we just refer to each other as cousins.

"Oh shut it Grey" I snapped at him. Grey smirked at me "Nice look by the way, it fits you" I told him. He had the emo look going on. Black skinny jeans and a Grey shirt with some odd character on it. His hair was longer than last time I saw him and fell around his face, barley showing his eyebrow and ear piercing's.

"Of course it does, what else is the son of Hades going to wear?" He asked before wrapping his arm around Raven

"Its nice to see you again Raven" I said in a quiet tone. She's more of the shy kind, but she's almost as smart as her mother. She had simple blue skinny jeans and a flowing blue shirt on (pic on profile) with black flats.

She ran up to me and hugged me "I missed you Iz" she whispered

"Has this BOY been good to you" I said, sending a gust of win when I said 'boy'.

"I am not a boy, I'm over 200 years old!" He said in a harsh tone. We would never hurt each other but we do play fight a lot. Grey's the most like a brother out of all the demigods.

"And I'm 568, so to my you are just a boy" I said making vines grow out of the ground and tangle around his feet. He glared at me.

"You don't want to start this with me Izzy" he warned, but we had these fights all the time.

The vines continued to grow around his feet, almost to his knees now. He hissed the pointed at me before a chilling breeze swept through the clearing, and ghost like spirits raised from the ground around him. the started ripping at the vines. I smirked. The slight clouds above us parted releasing the sun to shine apon the ghosts, dissolving them. He growled before making a swiping motion with his hand. A strand of flames flew from his hands towards me. I made a cutting movement, breaking the strand and not letting the fire touch me. He made six fire balls and started throwing them at me. I avoided them by stepping right, left, crouching down, jumping, doing the splits, then catching the last one before throwing it back at him. He jumped in the air and spun, dodging it. He then ran towards me and right before he tackled me. I jumped over him, pushed him to the ground, and laid over him with my knee on his back, holding him.

"You never learn" I said to him, while starting to laugh.

"I swear I'll beat you one of these days" he said with the same laughter. I helped him up. Jasper was instantly at my side looking to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine hun, not a scratch on me. He hasn't been able to touch me in a hundred years" I told him gently. I looked over at the rest of the Cullen's. All of their mouths were hanging open, in shock of what had just happened.

"Cullen's?" I asked

"What the hell was that Bella?" Emmett asked. Very subtle.

"May I introduce you to Grey Santano, son of Hades, and the closest thing I have to a brother. We have those fights all the time, but he never wins" I said giving him a sly look. Emmett looked sad at the mention of him being the closest thing

"Santano?" Carlisle questioned and the demigods laughed.

"Yeah my father gives all of his kids that last name. We're the earth version of him, so its through us they got 'Satan'" He explained.(AN:Not trying to go against religions, I just thought it would be a fun last name)

"And even the son of Hade's loses a fight to me" I smirked.

"Its not a fair fight. You're one of the most powerful out of all of us, then with the Major here-" I cut him off.

"Yeah I'm one of the most powerful of the demigods, and my mate is awesome, we get it" I said giving him a hard look. He looked at me questioningly and then nodded, understanding. He really did understand me well.

"Bella, I thought you were the one that controlled the elements, why does he control them too?" Esme asked. I thought of a way to describe it.

"Well I do control the elements, but I'm not the only one. As Hade's son, Grey has a right to control fire and that is his only element. He also controls spirits, and that erie chill that you got" I told them. They all nodded.

Chris decided to make his presence known "Iz, I think we should all go catch up. Its been almost a decade since we've even seen each other" he suggested

I looked back at the Cullen's "Uh, yeah I think that would be a good idea" I said before walking back over and kissing Jasper quickly. "I'll be back soon"

Me, Grey, Chris and Raven walked through the forest, leaving the Cullen's behind. We found a small clearing and we all sat round.

We talked about random stuff. Our lives, families, drama, rumors, anything and everything. After a while the had had enough. They wanted to know.y

"What was that Iz?" Grey asked me. I looked at him curiously

"What was what?" I asked

"When you cut him off. All he was going to say was-" Chris started to say but I cut him off

"He doesn't know" I almost yelled at them.

"How doesn't he know, its his past?" Raven asked me

I shook my head "He lost most of his memories when he was changed. He only remembers small parts but he believes that it was a normal human life" I told them

"You have to tell him" Grey encouraged me. I shook my head again

"I cant"

"Don't any of them know the laws of our mating?" Chris asked. I think that he finally understands that me and him cant be together. I have my mate now.

"No and he's never going to find out" I said mainly as a warning.

I heard a small thud behind me and turned around to see Jasper. He was crouched down under a tree as if he had just dropped out of it. I stepped back and so did the others. He looked feral. Angry. Ruthless.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in barley a whisper, knowing he'd hear it. I wanted so badly to just run and hide. I couldn't look in his eyes.

"You've been gone for four hours. I came to see if you were okay, then I heard your conversation" He almost growled out. I flinched at his voice.

"What was I never supposed to find out" He asked me harshly, but I had to answer him.

"Demigods can only be mates with another demigod" I whispered. He looked shocked.

"So then I'm not your mate" He said in a much calmer tone, but filed with sorrow.

"You are her mate" Grey said, trying to help me out.

"But I'm not a demigod" Jasper said sadly, thinking that he might lose me.

Raven looked at him quickly "Yes, you are" she said and he looked at her in confusion and I decided that it was time to tell him. I stepped forward and looked him in the eyes for the first time since he got here.

"You're the son of Ares" I told him


	10. Chapter 10Atlantis?

**Chapter10-Atlantis?**

**Previously**

_"Don't any of them know the laws of our mating?" Chris asked. I think that he finally understands that me and him cant be together. I have my mate now._

_"No and he's never going to find out" I said mainly as a warning._

_I heard a small thud behind me and turned around to see Jasper. He was crouched down under a tree as if he had just dropped out of it. I stepped back and so did the others. He looked feral. Angry. Ruthless._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked him in barley a whisper, knowing he'd hear it. I wanted so badly to just run and hide. I couldn't look in his eyes._

_"You've been gone for four hours. I came to see if you were okay, then I heard your conversation" He almost growled out. I flinched at his voice._

_"What was I never supposed to find out" He asked me harshly, but I had to answer him._

_"Demigods can only be mates with another demigod" I whispered. He looked shocked._

_"So then I'm not your mate" He said in a much calmer tone, but filed with sorrow._

_"You are her mate" Grey said, trying to help me out._

_"But I'm not a demigod" Jasper said sadly, thinking that he might lose me._

_Raven looked at him quickly "Yes, you are" she said and he looked at her in confusion and I decided that it was time to tell him. I stepped forward and looked him in the eyes for the first time since he got here._

_"You're the son of Ares" I told him_

_Jasper Pov_

I froze. She had to be lying. There's no way. So many things I could have said, but instead I said

"What?"

She took a deep breath before giving me a level gaze "You were never human. You were actually born hundreds of years before you were changed. I wasn't around back then so I don't know how long or any of the details, but it seems that all you remember is you're last adoptive family that you

had" She told me

"Why would I need an adoptive family?" I asked confused

Raven stepped forward "Its what we do when we get bored of the usual demigod life. We go off and live with a family after they 'adopt' us then one day we either run away or stage a death so they don't notice out not aging" She said

"No. This cant be true, there's no way that I'm Aries son" I said while taking steps backwards. Bella grabbed my arm trying to bring me back but I just threw her hand off of me

"Get away from me" I almost growled. She looked sad. Heartbroken even. Raven ran over to comfort her as she fell to the floor with sobs shaking her. Raven looked at the boys before whispering some kind of chant in a different language. They started to fade before just disappearing all together. Tthen they were gone. I heard the guys growl at me a split second before I was punched across the face.

"Do you have any fucking idea who that is? Izzy is the most feared and respected of all of us. She has been through so much through all her years, she's beautiful, and she's powerfull. She's your fucking mate and you may have just lost her." Chris yelled at me

"She's trying to make me believe a lie. There's no way I'm his son!" I yelled back. Gray came up to me and looked me in the eye with an angry glare.

"We all know your story God of War. We know what you've done and even that your father is amazingly proud, though I'm not sure how much he'll like you after he hears about this. You are the son of Aries. You live for war. You thrive in it. No one can defeat you. You are deadly and ruthless. It's been said that the only thing Aries sons love more than war is their mates, but you seem to have lost yours" Gray said in a slow deathly calm tone to me. I was shaking.

Without even thinking of my actions, I kicked him square in the chest throwing him 15 feet across the clearing. He only got up and laughed. I ran over and punched him, but he didn't do anything but continue to laugh.

"Fight back!" I yelled at Grey. Chris gave me a evil look and started laughing too.

"You see" Chris said "You love the fight, its as if you live for is. You can never back down from a battle and you can never lose" I stared at him for a few moments before kneeling on the ground.

"I'm the son of Aries" I whispered. It made sense now. Why I was always looking for a new fight. Why some of my memories from my human life never matched up with each other. They were different families and different times.

"There we go. Took you long enough" Chris said while shaking his head.

"Bella" I gasped looking around

"She's gone. Raven took her to Atlantis" Grey said

"I thought Atlantis wasn't real" I told them and they laughed

Gray gave me a sympathetic look. "Well you probably did in your post change life. Its hidden by a glamour so its invisible to all those who aren't part god or have permission to be in it. Each god built a house for his or her child to own. Its also where all demigods live, well our houses are there but we don't have to live there. Now I guess we know why the Aries house has been empty for so long. He just didn't remember who he was" he trailed off. I'm guessing he was talking to himself near the end.

"Its the one place Izzy feels safe so it makes sense that Raven would take her there" Chris told me.

"I need to see her. Please" I all but begged. They looked at me in shock.

"Dude, Aries son, the God of War, just said please. What has the world come to" Chris told Gray before they started laughing. "We'll take you there so chill out. You need to apologize to your mate and maybe being at your house will make you remember some of your lost memories"

Gray grabbed our hands "Everyone hold hands" he said in a childish manor. He whispered the same chant that Raven did, but it was different because it contained different words. I could understand it this time. He was asking Hades to help us get to Atlantis. Deep down, I knew the language was Greek. My head felt light as the world blurred around us. We were in the clearing one second and in a different place the next. I looked around.

We were in a small town that consisted of a courtyard and twelve houses surrounding it. The courtyard was beautiful with a fountain that consisted of who I'm guessing was Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades as statues in the middle. The whole courtyard was made of silver stones speckled with gold. There were benches scattered all around and multiple trees, each bearing its own fruit. the houses were spectacular.

One was collored many different shades of blue that mixed perfectly together. A small pond was in the front and behind it you could see stables where horses were being kept. The scent of salt seemed to come off of the house itself.

Poseidon.

Another was made of purely metal and had blacksmithing supplies scattered around it. The scent of hot metals was heavy in the air in that direction. There was no grass, only dirt surounding it.

Hephaestus,

I was brought out of my daze by Chris "That's her house over there" he said pointing to a very peaceful looking house. There was a tree on one corner and a small pond in front of it. It was a average sized cabin, not too large, but not small either. I wanted to continue to look at the different houses, but I needed to see Bella. We all walked over to her house and walked in without even knocking. I guess they just don't knock here.

"Jazz?" I heard a small voice ask as I looked over and saw her. She was sitting in the corner surrounded by maybe dozens small plants in pots and a dozen more empty pots. When our eyes made contact she just looked down at an empty pot and made some type of plant grow.

"She grows things when she's upset" Raves said from behind me.

I walked over to Bella and sat on the floor by her "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you" I told her. She looked up at me with tears in here eyes.

"Why are you here? You wanted me gone" she said in a small voice.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. I never want you to leave" I said before kissing her. She kissed me back for a moment before pulling away. She looked at me sadly before looking away.

Why did you bring him here?" she asked both Gray and Chris

"He belongs here" Chris answered

"This is his home as much at it is ours" Gray told her

"That may be true, but I actually begged them to bring me to you" I admitted

She looked at me shocked "You begged?" she joked

"I'd fall to the ground and grovel if it got you to forgive me. You are worth more than my pride" I told her.

She smiled at me before giving me a light kiss. "You are worth more than the world to me" she said before giving me another small kiss.

"So how do you like Atlantis?" she asked with a smirk

"Its amazing though I didn't have time to look around because I was trying to find you. I have to say that your house is really cool" I told her. She looked at the others before giving me a excited smile before asking.

"You wana see your house?"


	11. Chapter 11Jasper's House

**Chapter11-Jasper's House**

**JPOV**

Together we all walked out of Bella's house, me and her hand in hand. Within that short time where she had gone, I was scared that I had lost her. Without her I wouldn't live. Looking up at her I gave a small smile which she returned.

When we stepped out of her house I got nervous. What was my house like, and what would it tell me about my past?

I was surprised to find that they were leading me straight across the circle of houses. There stood a small wooden house with a porch that had a hair and small table on it. There were stables in the back rack of old weapons The grass was dying in some areas and slightly overgrown. It was obvious no one had been here for a while. The walkway to the door was dirt unlike the others stone walkways.

"Come on" Bella told me while puling my hand. I hadn't noticed that I had stopped walking and was just staring at it. A house. Such a simple object that held so much that I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Its now or never" Gray said while coming up beside me. I looked at him and nodded. Walking up to the house gave me the deja vu feeling, which I'm not surprised it did since I did use to live here.

I looked at the table and saw that there was a map on top of it. I could imagine myself sitting there planning. Finally I went in the house. There were maps everywhere. Plans and notes scattered all over the place. One wall was covered in weapons. all hanging in their own spot. I really was the God of Wars son.

"So what do you think?" Bella said standing by my side.

"Its amazing. I really was dangerous wasn't I?" I said more to myself than anyone. I picked up one of the notes and read the first sentence..

_Together the French and American armies will leave Williamsburg and shall surround the British..._

It was about the battle of Yorktown. I was there and helped plan it.

"Wow, I'm old" I hadn't realized that I said it out loud till Chris laughed

"Hell yeah you are" I just laughed and walked out the back yard. There were stables there an I counted 15 horses. Who needs 15 horses? There was a building near the stables too big to call a shed. Inside was armor and even some for the horses. I walked around while running my hand over the metals and leather.

I found Bella in the stables talking to a black horse and hugged her to me.

"So what do you think?" she asked me again

"I think I'm home" I told her


	12. Chapter 12Help

**Chapter12- Help**

_**Last time:**_

"It's amazing. I really was dangerous wasn't I?" I said more to myself than anyone. I picked up one of the notes and read the first sentence..

_Together the French and American armies will leave Williamsburg and shall surround the British..._

It was about the battle of Yorktown. I was there and helped plan it.

"Wow, I'm old" I hadn't realized that I said it out loud till Chris laughed.

"Hell yeah you are" I just laughed and walked out the back yard. There were stables there, I counted 15 horses. Who needs 15 horses? There was a building near the stables too big to call a shed. Inside was armor and even some for the horses. I walked around while running my hand over the metals and leather.

I found Bella in the stables talking to a black horse and hugged her to me.

"So what do you think?" she asked me again.

"I think I'm home" I told her.

_**Jasper's POV**_

As she was wrapped in my hug, my phone buzzed. "What the hell?" I though. I shuffled around looking for my phone. Izzy smiled then handed me my phone. It was an unknown caller. Answering the call I held it up to our ears. "We have the others, we're coming for you." A deep voice said then hung up.

She looked shocked. "What," she yelled as a glow started to form around her. I covered my eyes as she changed into her demi-god form. When she said ok I looked over to her. She was just as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on her.

Man, I'm going soft.

"You're going soft Major," Iz said practically speaking my thoughts. Looking at her my eyes widened. "You were projecting." She explained. I nodded my head. "All of them, I thought Chris was right here?" I asked her.

"Chris!" She yelled. No answer.

**Mystery Pov**

I watched as Isabella yelled out for her friends. Fools both of them, well maybe not Ares kid. Her midnight hair blew in the wind that I created. They started walking back towards the courtyard. Walking in the shadows I followed them.

Jasper had his phone up to his ear. Making it dark I slinked closer to them. "Does it usually get dark like this here." He asked. "No it doesn't."She replied. I smiled to myself. Getting right beside him I whispered in his ear, "Jasper."

I ducked as he swung around to hit me. "Now Jasper don't do that when your only hope to finding your friends is the one you're trying to hurt." He swung at me again. Bending down at the knees, my back was board straight as I dodge it again. "Jasper knock it off she can help us." Isabella hissed at him. His eyes flashed to her.

"We don't need her help Izzy." He hissed back at her.

"Now," I said in her ear, "If you change your mind meet me in the middle of the Olympic National Park tomorrow daughter of Demeter and son of Ares. Bring your coven. . ." Jasper cut me off. "Our family." "Fine," I hissed, "Bring your family with you. Remember tomorrow night."

"What time," Isabella asked curious. "Midnight." I told her. Dashing back into the woods, i lifted the darkness. As soon as the sun came out Jasper started shining. In a blink they disappeared. Wiping my hands off on my jeans, "That was nice." I said to myself.

Closing my eyes, the world blurred and

I ended up in the forest with my cottage. "Ανοιχτό," I whispered as I turn the door handle.

**Ανοιχτό – is Greek for open**


	13. AN

**A/N- sorry this isn't a real chapter but it's important. With school starting it's been kinda hard getting things done and I have a BAD case of writers block, so if you have any ideas for me please tell me. I would REALLY apreciate it if you gave me some ideas.**

** XOXO**

** Bri**


	14. VERRY IMPORTANT

**Hey everyone. I'm VERY sorry to say that I will not be able to continue this story so if anyone would like to adopt this just PM me. Again I'm VERY sorry!**

**XOXO**

**Bri**


	15. AN VERRY IMPORTANT

u/3075272/Xo-BellaItalia-oX this is the link to the person that adopted this story. Again i am VERY sorry but I have to manage school and a bunch of other things.


End file.
